1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartridge magazines of the type normally used in connection with self-loading firearms.
More particularly, the present invention relates to devices which assist in the reloading or insertion of cartridges into a magazine.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a device for retaining a follower of a magazine in a retracted position during the insertion of cartridges.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, self-loading firearms, also commonly referred to as semi-automatic weapons, utilize a magazine for holding a supply of cartridges and for feeding the cartridges to the action. The typical magazine includes a tubular housing, usually fabricated of relatively thin metal, having an open upper end and a closed lower end. A follower, slidably disposed within the housing for reciprocal motion, is normally urged toward the open end by a compression spring. The follower includes a retracting button projecting through a slot extending along the housing.
The number of cartridges held in a magazine is subject to variance with firearm model and manufacturer, five to thirteen being typical. The several cartridges reside in stacked arrangement upon the follower. As the cartridges are taken by the action, the spring expands moving the follower ever closer to the open end of the housing. Ultimately, the follower resides adjacent the open end.
Reloading a magazine is an often repeated procedure. Commonly, the magazine is held in one hand, the thumb of which retracts and holds the follower. The cartridges are then inserted, one by one, through the open end by the other hand. Substantial pressure is required to compress the spring. Owing to the diminutiveness of the retracting button, discomfort and pain is suffered by the thumb. The trauma can be exceedingly disconcerting to any shooter, especially a marksman engaged in the precision art of competitive shooting.
The prior art has not provided satisfactory solution for the foregoing problem. It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements which are useful in the reloading of magazines for firearms.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improved means for retracting the follower of a cartridge magazine.
And another object of the invention is to provide improved means for retaining a follower in the retracted position.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a reloading device which is exceptionally convenient to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a reloading device which is easily engagable with a cartridge magazine.
And yet another object of the instant invention is the provision of improvements which are readily adaptable to various selected cartridge magazines.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a device which is especially compact and conveniently stowable, as in a pocket or shooting kit.
And still another object of the invention is the provision of a reloading device which is unencumbered and exceedingly durable.
Yet a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a reloading device which is relatively simple and inexpensive.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of a device of the foregoing character which is readily manufacturable with conventional materials and techniques.